Phoebe Halliwell
Phoebe Halliwell is the youngest daughter of Patty Halliwell and Victor Bennett. She is the younger sister of Prue and Piper Halliwell, as well as the older half-sister of Paige Matthews. Phoebe is married to Coop, a cupid, and is the mother of their three children, Prue, Penny and Payton Halliwell. She is also the mother of Julian Turner, the child she believed to had lost. Together with her sisters, Phoebe formed the Charmed Ones, the most powerful good witches in history. While originally the youngest sister, Phoebe became the middle sister upon Prue's death and the discovery of her half-sister Paige. History Early Life Phoebe was born November 2, 1975 by Patty Halliwell and Victor Bennett. When she was three her mother was killed by a Water Demon, so Phoebe never knew her, and this had a significant impact on her life. Victor initially remained part of the life of his daughters, but left after a demonic attack, which took place on Piper's fifth birthday, therefore Phoebe and her sisters were raised by their grandmother. Since they quarreled a lot Penny erased all their magic-related memories and blocked their powers. Phoebe was a good student, but in adolescence she went through a phase of rebellion, and started to get into trouble, due to the lack of a mother, and the fact that her grandmother tried to control her. At one point she went to New York to look for her father. Charmed Life Six months after her grandmother's death, Phoebe left New York and returned home. Climbing into the attic he casually found the Book of Shadows by casting a spell, which unlocked her and her sister powers. Initially Prue and Piper did not believe they were witches, but soon the two had to surrender to the evidence. Unlike her sisters, Phoebe was thrilled to be a witch, and the new lifestyle allowed her and Prue to draw closer. Phoebe decided to graduate and returned to school. In college she met Cole Turner, an assistant district attorney, in charge of a case in which she was involved and fell in love with him. In reality, Cole was a half-demon known as Belthazor sent by the Triad to kill the sisters. Cole was planning to seduce Phoebe to make her vulnerable, but he ended up really falling in love with her, so instead of killing her he started protecting her. In the end, despite the difficulties in reconciling the study and the duties of a witch, Phoebe was able to graduate. Eventually Phoebe discovered Cole's true identity and wanted to defeat him until he convinced her of his love by saving her life and in return Phoebe decided to pretend his death to protect him from her sisters. But in the end he told them and Leo the truth. A few months later, Cole returned to San Francisco. Although Phoebe had rejected him at first, she eventually returned with him when he proved his good intentions. A demon named Raynor used magic to force Cole to kill the witch Janna, and not knowing that Phoebe was so devastated by the pain that she turned into a Banshee. Once the misunderstanding was clarified Phoebe returned to normal, and her relationship with the half-demon began again. In their third year as a witches, the sisters clashed with the demon Shax. After the magic was discovered, Phoebe went to the Underworld with Cole to make a deal with the Source of all evils. He would have had Tempus backwards if Phoebe had stayed in the Underworld. Without Phoebe to help them, Prue and Piper were helpless against Shax, who killed Prue by blowing her through a wall with a gust of wind. Prue's death was devastating for both of her sisters although Phobe reacted better than Piper. At her sister's funeral, she met Paige Matthews, and later with Cole's help, she found out that she was her younger half-sister, given up for adoption, and thanks to her the Power of Three was reconstituted. Some time later Cole asked Phoebe to marry him and she eventually accepted, also because the man had been turned into a mortal. The Closing Chapter Six months after the Ultimate Battle, Phoebe was happier then ever being with Coop, knowing that their love was not forbidden. However, she still had trouble letting go of Billie and what happened. Unlike her sisters, Phoebe didn't blame Billie as she knew what is what like to be manipulated into being evil. When Billie appeared at the manor to warn the sisters about Christy's return, Piper chased her off and Phoebe ran after her. Phoebe reached out to Billie and listened to her. When she tried to comfort Billie, she suddenly regained her power of Empathy as a more powerful form, allowing her to take Billie's pain away. Meanwhile the Elders appeared at the manor and asked the Charmed Ones to reclaim Magic School. While preparing for this, Phoebe gained an Astral Premonition as she kissed Coop, which revealed to her that she was pregnant and would name her daughter Prue. After vanquishing the demons at Magic School, the sisters discovered that Billie had been possessed by Christy. As Christy attacked, the sisters protected themselves with the Power of Three spell while Phoebe used her empathy to call out to Billie, allowing her to break free. Billie then stripped her powers and destroyed Christy in the process, as her powers were the thing that kept her alive. Chosen A manifestation of Phoebe appeared before Billie during her vision quest. The Once and Future Evil In 2018, the future versions of Melinda and Prue appeared to warn the sisters Wyatt would turn evil with great shock of Phoebe. Piper left and Phoebe and Paige discovered, that Wyatt had disappeared. Shortly thereafter they were assaulted by the future version of Wyatt, which hurt them severely enough, before going to look for his alter-ego from the past. Noah and Sandra joined them, healed them, and told them that Wyatt should be located quickly. Paige finally thought that Wyatt might have gone to his friend Trevor's party, and the group went to the latter's house, but too late. From the signs of battle present, they deduced that even Nomed was interested in Wyatt. Melinda used a spell to make the damage disappear and Phoebe, Chris, and Paige memory dust to make the mortals forget what they saw. Once at the manor Phoebe had a confrontation with Prue who revealed that she knew her past as Queen of the Underworld. Upon reaching the two Wyatt and Nomed in the underworld Phoebe tried to eliminate them using a spell and a potion, respectively, but failed in both cases. Wyatt killed Prue shortly thereafter, and they probably would have all done her own if Piper had not arrived, who used Excalibur to take away the powers of the teenage Wyatt and kill the adult Wyatt. Later the sisters' children returned to the future, and they decided to tell only their husbands of what happened, because the current versions of their children were too young to understand. Legacy In 2029, Phoebe was the author of three successful books, which had started with Finding Love. To promote her latest book, she was asked to go on a tour across the country. However, this was accidentally revealed to her daughters on a talk show, whom she had not yet had the chance to tell. When Payton confronted Phoebe with this fact, their negative emotions were enhanced by Darius, a Spirit of Rage. This led to a hue fight between Phoebe and her daughters. However, they later learned they were manipulated and made up. Phoebe explained how important this tour was to her, but also didn't want to let her daughters down. However, her daughters eventually gave their blessing. Phoebe was later shocked to discovered that everything that had happened had been set in motion by the resurrected Source of All Evil. She hesitated about leaving, but Coop convinced her that their daughters were old enough to take care of themselves and together, they left for New York. Julian Some time later, Phoebe had a horrible nightmare about her time as the Queen of the Underworld and the child she had lost. Sensing that something was wrong, she headed back to San Francisco to discover the truth. When she cast a spell, she was taken to the Underworld, where she confronted the Source of All Evil and realized it was in fact her son's body the essence was possessing. The Source then showed her memories of the past, which revealed how he had survived and what had happened since. He then intended to sacrifice Phoebe as part of his ceremony to reclaim the Underworld. However, before he could, he was summoned by the cousins along with Phoebe. The cousins then tried to vanquish the Source, but Phoebe stopped them and instead cast a spell to free her son from the essence. After being freed, her son took her away and revealed his name was Julian Turner. However, he told her she was not his mother and that he wanted nothing to do with her. Phoebe later revealed everything to her family. While Coop and Paige supported her, her daughters were angered and confused. A devastated Phoebe then went back to New York. Phoebe later returned after being called by Payton after the possession crisis, at which point her daughters had time to process and could talk about it. When Phoebe's tour took her to Miami, two of her daughters Prue and Penny went to see her. As they chatted, Penny said her sister felt attracted to their whitelighter, and when she heard that his name was Noah said she knew an Elder of the same name, and it was clear that it was the same person. As she was preparing for an interview, Phoebe realized, and that she was concentrating on her work not to think about her son.The latter was forced to ask Phoebe for help after being hunted down for days, from the Wraith sent to him by his grandmother. The boy fainted from the effort immediately after his arrival and Phobe asked her husband to take him to their hotel, and though hesitating, he consented. After her interview, Phoebe herself was attacked by the Wraith and was rescued by Coop, who admitted that he was not sure he could accept Julian, either because it was the memory of the darker chapter in Phoebe's life, or because he was not sure he was trustworthy. Julian wanted to leave, and when they arrived soon after, Prue and Penny were far from happy to see their half-brother. Phoebe used her empathy to calm her children, but the effort made her collapse on the floor, and Coop helped her. Julian and Prue left anyway, but she managed to convince Penny to go look for the first one. Coop took care of her and told her that if it was important to her she would try to accept Julian. The latter seemed to start tying up with Penny and returned to the hotel with her. In the end they decided to face Elizabeth, but Phoebe was rather frightened by her ex-mother-in-law, and she did not want Coop to go with them. Reached Elizabeth in her loft in New York; after a brief confrontation between her and Elizabeth, Julian killed the latter with a fireball. Immediately after a Raptor Demon stole the urn containing the essence of the Source, and the four returned to Miami, but Julian returned almost immediately to his home; Phoebe did not object, but told him she would wait for him, and that unlike Elizabeth she did not want to force him to be with her. Coop assured her that he had done the right thing, and that Julian would return if and when he was ready to do so. Funding for P3 Some time later Penny decided to leave college and reopen the P3 and Phoebe decided to finance the club. She and Coop could not go to the opening, and they sent their daughter a necklace, with a note saying that they were proud of her and with which they reminded her that the P3 was a symbol of the bond between Penny and her family . Alternate Dark Timeline In the alternative future where Wyatt had become evil, Phoebe was the first to realize that there was something wrong with Wyatt and the two had a fight before he killed her. Before she died she had told her daughter Prue about her past as the Queen of the Underworld, but it is not known whether she knew about Julian's existence in this timeline. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew magical potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate beings or objects with a crystal and a map. Active Powers *'Premonition:' The ability to perceive visions of the past, present and future. These premonitions are often triggered through touching an object or being in a certain location. Phoebe can sometimes summon premonitions. **'Enhanced Intuition:' Through her psychic abilities, Phoebe can sense upcoming danger and detect when something is wrong. Her power once allowed her to become aware of a time loop. **'Psychic Echo:' The ability to form a psychic connection to other beings. This happened to Phoebe twice, though she has no control over this aspect. **'Vision Sharing:' The ability to share premonitions with other psychics. Kyra was able to share her vision of Utopia with Phoebe, who then shared it with Odin. **'Astral Premonition:' The ability to astral project oneself into a premonition, allowing the user to interact with beings in the premonition. *'Empathy:' The ability to sense the emotions of other beings. Her ability eventually became strong enough to manipulate the emotions of others, as proven when Phoebe took away Billie's pain. **'Power Channeling:' The ability to take control of the magical powers of other beings once and only if they are activated by the original user. Phoebe can use this to deflect magical attacks back at her enemies. **'Power Replication:' The ability to temporarily use the powers of other beings. Phoebe once replicated Piper's powers when she was turned into a Valkyrie. Passive Powers *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm. Former Powers *'Levitation:' The ability to defy gravity and rise up into the air. Phoebe combined this with her martial arts training, making her a highly effective and agile fighter. After she was stripped of her powers due to personal gain, she lost this power and never regained it. Notes and Trivia *Between 2006 and 2029, Phoebe has written three books. The first is called "Finding Love", the second is called "Marriage and Babies" and the third is called "Cupid's Arrow". At least the first two were best-sellers. *Phoebe is the only one of the sisters to continue the "P" tradition, excluding Julian, as he was named by Elizabeth Turner. *Just like her mother, Phoebe had four children with two different men. Appearances *Charmed *The Closing Chapter *Chosen Chapter 8: The Trial of Billie Jenkins (vision quest only) *The Once and Future Evil *Four Witches and a Funeral *Legacy 101: Endings and Beginnings *Legacy 104: Halliwell Family Values *Legacy 105: With Mortals Like These *Legacy 107: Soul Searching *Legacy 118: Sins of the Father (upcoming) Category:Characters Category:Charmed Characters Category:Witches Category:Halliwell Family